1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. 07019281.0, filed Oct. 1, 2007, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
This application relates to signal processing and, more particularly, to processing audio signals in a sub-band regime.
3. Related Art
Audio communication systems may operate in noisy environments. Noise may interfere with some communication systems, such as voice recognition systems and hands-free voice communication systems. When a voice recognition system operates in a noisy environment, the noise may interfere with the ability of the voice recognition computer to recognize a user's voice commands. Hands-free voice communication systems may also be susceptible to background noise and echo. Echo may occur when a system microphone picks up an audio signal played from a system loudspeaker.
To increase the quality of these communications, audio communication systems may process the audio signals to remove noise and/or echo components. This type of processing may be computationally complex. For example, memory demand and computation time may be relatively high for these processes. Therefore, a need exists for a more efficient way to process audio signals.